ThomasZoey3000's MLP FIM in Real Life Book 2: Battle for the Worlds
After completing his fan-made novel 'Sweetie Belle's Big Adventure', fanfiction writer ThomasZoey3000 wrote up the sequel to the first novel of the MLP FIM In Real Life Series, which was entitled 'Battle for the Worlds'. Starting from September 2nd to September 28th 2016, the twelve chapters were posted on Fanfiction.net, and as of early 2018, there's no word of if there will be an Audiobook series of the book. Less than a year after the events of 'Friendship Through the Worlds', Matthew is asked by Twilight and friends to come to Equestria to help them save their world from the evil Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings. He accepts, however trouble arises when he learns he has to work with the pony that in the previous year attacked police, innocent people and even threw him into a tree. Still angry with Starlight Glimmer, he tries to second guess what she is planning and stop the changelings from pulling off their dangerous plans. However, he's not the only one with angry problems that could prove troubling for the mission as Twilight still has some anger going to Queen Chrysalis for what she did during the 'Canterlot Wedding'. Feelings have to be put to the side and the heroes need to work together, or Equestria won't the only world put in grave danger. The original idea for 'Battle for the Worlds' was thought up shortly after the book 'Friendship Through the Worlds' was completed, and in that one, Starlight Glimmer was meant to be the villain and Chrysalis and the changelings were met to work with the heroes as they were all being threatened. The original idea though was changed when ThomasZoey3000 saw the My Little Pony Season 5 finale and saw Twilight take on Starlight Glimmer as a student, and later to be a residant of the Castle of Friendship. Las Pegasus was chosen to be the main location for the story due it not being shown as often, until it's official debut in the Season 6 Episode 'Viva Las Pegasus'. Also, the original intent of the book was to have the main character 'Matthew' tell the story in first person, but that was later dropped due to ThomasZoey3000 growing bored of doing stories in First Person. This book would also feature the last time ThomasZoey3000 would include Starlight with her original S5 manestyle as this story was set before Season 6. Despite the switch with Starlight and Chrysalis, and switching over to third person narration, much of the original tale remained in tact for the final production, which can be found down below: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12131404/1/Battle-for-the-Worlds As of 2018, there is a promise for a sequel to 'Battle for the Worlds', which would be the third installment to the series. 'Descend Into Darkness' is set to come out sometime in summer 2018. Hero Characters: # Matthew; now at the age of 26, still living in New Liskeard, but now living with a girlfriend named Sara and his orange tabby cat; Bridget. # Starlight Glimmer; she was the original villain in 'Friendship Through the Worlds' and now a reformed student of Princess Twilight Sparkle. # Princess Twilight Sparkle; The Princess of Friendship and has a grudge aganist Chrysalis. # Patrick; 26 year old normally lives in Alberta, and is an old friend of Matthew. # Ryan; 26 year old who's another old friend of Matthew and lives in Toronto. # Emily; 26 year old woman who's Ryan's Girlfriend and loves MLP as much as Matthew does. # Pinkie Pie; energetic earth pony and proud member of the Mane 7. # Applejack; a Honest to goodness Earth pony farmer and a proud member of the mane 7. # Rainbow Dash; fastest flyer in Equestria, and is the element of Loyality of the Mane 7. # Rarity; a Generious Unicorn, and proud member of the Mane 7. # Fluttershy; a shy timid pegasus, but super kind and is a member of the Mane 7. # Discord; Former King of Chaos and good friend to the Mane 7 and the Princesses. # Princess Celestia; Princess of the day and ruler of Equestria. # Princess Luna; Princess of the night and also a ruler of Equestria. # Princess Rose; daughter of Queen Chrysalis and ruler of her own army of changelings. (Note: This Character is an OC character created by: ThomasZoey3000). # Sunset Shimmer; former student of Princess Celestia and a residant of Canterlot City in another human world. She's also a student of Princess Twilight Sparkle. The Shadowbolts; Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare, along with the human counterparts of Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and the CMC make minor appearances in the later chapters of the story as the battle moves to their world. Sara, another OC character made by ThomasZoey3000 made her first appearances in the first few chapters, and returned later in the final chapters (she's due for a bigger role in the upcoming book 'Descend Into Darkness'). Sara's father, who's name is unknown makes a small brief appearance in Chapter 9. In Chapter 1, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are included as ThomasZoey3000's way of reminding fans about the upcoming arrival of their baby, later named 'Flurry Heart'. Villains: # Queen Chrysalis; Ruler of the changelings and has a dark plan to get back at Equestria for taking away what she and her changelings wanted. # Changelings; The ones on Chrysalis' side follow her orders with no question, at least none that she's aware of. Locations: Throughout the course of the story, the characters go to Different locations either by transportation or magic. # The Crystal Empire # New Liskeard Ontario # Ponyville # Las Pegasus # Canterlot City (Sunset Shimmer's Current Homeworld) # Toronto Ontario Canada Edmonton Alberta was mentioned as it's the hometown of the fan character 'Patrick'. Deleted Scenes: While much of the ideas ThomasZoey3000 came up with in 2015, and going in 2016 made it into the final production on Fanfiction, there was a scene that was not included as at the time, ThomasZoey3000 wasn't sure if fans would get scared by it. In the scene where the fan character 'Matthew' is attacking the changelings out of pure anger, his eyeballs were meant to do red while the blue of his eyes were meant to turn to dark red. It was removed, but according to ThomasZoey3000, that idea will indeed be included in 'Descend Into Darkeness'. The final deleted scene from the story featured Matthew and Starlight trapped at the top of the CN Tower in Toronto Canada. In the original scene, Matthew decides to shoot the glass floor and hope Starlight will grab him. He succeeds in his plan and with mere feet to spare, Starlight catches him and lowers him safely to the ground. ThomasZoey3000 removed that idea as he thought it would give a few people bad ideas. It was instead replaced with the current scene of Starlight using magic to lower herself and Matthew slowly to the ground while he uses his paintball gun to fire at the changelings. Currently, there are no audiobook versions of this story, but there are a few illustration scenes of the story that can be found on DeviantART under ThomasZoey3000's name.